To Live, To Love, To Protect
by Monkey.Paws
Summary: After the NYC battle, Valla struggles to recover from her Aunt's death and later, she seeks Fury's help to become a better fighter without the Witchblade. Fury guides her to Matthew Murdock - the Daredevil. Desperate, she finds a way to get the devil of Hell's Kitchen to be her trainer. Something looms in the darkness though, and Valla gets the shock of her life… Post Avengers/DDS1


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla had been waiting in the lobby of S.H.I.E.L.D, watching multiple agents pass by as she sat on the black bench. Some were scurrying up the stairs in groups, some were walking in pairs exchanging paperwork, and others were at their desks clicking away on the database computers. It had been a while since she had last been here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""He will see you now." Her head snapped to the direction of the voice of a young agent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Follow me," he said seriously. She got up and grabbed her small duffle bag that she had beside her. Valla followed the young male agent to a sleek metal door where she stepped through. The door closed quietly behind her with a sigh of air. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla looked around the room, the colour reflecting what was most of the building as well: stark grey with ugly fluorescent lighting. There was a long metal table with at least a dozen office chairs. At the end of the table, she spotted the man she had been waiting for: Director Fury. He was dressed in his usual attire and standing near a screen with a projection on it, staring at it with his back to her. The projection was a picture of her profile, which was made a couple weeks ago so that S.H.I.E.L.D could have her on file as a new agent and on the ready for contact in case of future happenings. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"She stood silently, thinking she wasn't noticed - until he spoke, his back still towards her, "Never thought I'd see you back so soon. Got an itch for another fight?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla felt an irk of annoyance. She knew he was being sarcastic, but the thought of him joking about how she felt about the Witchblade's pleasure of fighting was insulting – especially since he knew about it. What further vexed her was what she saw at the bottom of her profile on the screen. It read: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Current Status: un-active due to trauma – awaiting further contact and decision to being put back in the field. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"It was hard to take in the information because it brought back memories and all of sudden she wished she didn't come. Even though she knew everyone understood of her state and what she went through, she was not a soldier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"After burying Danielle and spending a couple days alone, Steve had visited often at her condo before he was given pending orders for new missions. He hated seeing her in her depressed state, and binge drinking like she did when she went through her denial and self-harm period. Deciding he had enough of her wasting her days in torment, he had suggested that she see a therapist or psychiatrist at S.H.I.E.L.D to deal with it. They had the best, and she could go at any style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"To Steve's surprise, Valla did take the offer – but only went for appointments when she had really bad nights of nightmares and woke up to drink the memories away. It was homage for Danielle, since Valla knew she would've wanted it for her. The sessions went ok, but years worth of drinking, self-harm, and now the death of her only relative could only be soothed so far. 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Don't break down Valla - keep it together'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""No, I don't… I came here for another reason, as I'm sure you were informed; otherwise we wouldn't be having this meeting. I'm surprised you agreed to meet so quick though… but Steve did mention you respond that swift if it actually interests you." Valla heard a laughing grunt, assuming he was smirking. "Rogers is too observant for his own good, but he's not entirely incorrect." The 't' clicked off Fury turned around completely, the projection hitting half of his face. He brought his hands behind his back and then took a couple steps around the table so he was facing her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""You were right… they have informed me, but before I get to my business, enlighten me Pezzini. Why do you need training with one of the supers when you have a full agency filled with fully capable agents ready to train with you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla stayed in the spot she was standing and furrowed her brows, frustration further building up in her body. Desperation was starting to bubble in her insides as well. Was he playing dumb?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""I thank you for allowing me to access the facilities of S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury, but I have to be frank - either you're playing stupid about the Witchblade or you just don't know at all. You've seen me first-hand - you've seen the footage from the battle - I can't have a human fighting me, as much as you and I think how capable your agents are. Be it training or for real, the Witchblade will react and they will not be able to withstand it when it comes out. If I train with Steve, Natasha or even Clint – they can match its power should it react because they've fought with me. They've seen what it can do and they're stronger,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury did his classic tilt up of his chin so the lighting gave him an intimidating look – Valla wasn't intimidated though. "Furthermore, I want to be able to train quickly and get results fast. I almost died in the battle afterwards – my body isn't strong enough outside of the Witchblade's use. If I get training now, I can then join everyone else on mission and then you won't have one hell of a hospital bill afterwards." Valla did not notice, but she had moved all the way from the door to the table. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and a strand of hair had fallen in front of Valla's face. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the stressed words and lack of breathing while talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury smirked at the last comment, "You do know that all of them are busy on missions, correct?" Valla nodded, "Yes, but they have to come back some time right? You have authority to bring them come home earlier too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Even if I could get them to come off a mission early, or when they do come home, don't you think they deserve some time on a break?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Yeah, but –"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""BUT! …say I give you the training you ask for… what about your state? Maybe some good couple of weeks of resting can do you good. The Captain has informed me you are going to your sessions."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla sighed frustratingly. She took her bag and placed it on the floor by a chair. She looked down, her hair falling to the sides of her face even more. "I know, but…" she continued, sadness filling her tone, "those sessions can only do so much Fury… I'm fine with that, but… I felt – I feel - so frustrated being vulnerable like this. Not being able to fight without the Witchblade… I couldn't even protect Danielle –"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Loki had power beyond anyone and you know that. Even if you were capable, the result would have most likely been the same"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""It doesn't matter Fury - I need to become stronger and not be babysat-!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Listen Pezzi-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla's voice rose in desperation "-mentally unstable or not, I can push that shit aside and numb myself! You don't know what it is to feel helpless and so out of control physically-!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury slammed his hands on the table and Valla jumped. The look on his face screamed murder, and for the third time in her life, Valla felt truly in fear. "Listen Pezzini!" Valla froze. "I too, have lost loved ones and know the feeling of helplessness and being out of control! I have lived longer, suffered deeper, and know better. For you to flap your mouth like that is very disappointing, since I know you know better - and you being Sarah Pezzini's daughter – you do. You need to realize that people die in this world, and being a super makes people die around you even more frequent,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla's body was still as a statue as she realized what he was saying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Now, either you grow up and we can figure something out right here, right now - or you can walk through that door and keep wallowing in your sorrows – there's a lot worse going on in the world than you throwing a tantrum."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla took a step back from the table and looked to the side. A battle waged inside of her. Her heart held revenge, urging her to demand training or create chaos if she didn't get what she wanted. On the other hand, her head saying to be patient and wait for training – it would be worth it. It was tough, but Fury was the only one who had the authority and contact to help her right now. The loss of him would be too great, and she would not know where to go. Begrudgingly, she apologized: "I'm sorry…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury stood still in his position for a couple seconds before sighing and straightening himself out. There was a few seconds of quiet before Valla spoke, "…So what now?" Valla asked feeling slightly defeated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""For starters, you can sit and calm down… I will help you, but getting any of those three will be difficult as I just sent them on long missions out of the country in search of the scepter again. Hydra got ahold of it and we need it back. It's top priority before anything else." Fury took out his chair and sat. Once he did sit, he thought Valla would too, but she stared blankly at the table. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Sit, Pezzini."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"She came out of her daze and sat down. He folded his hands in front of him and looked at her with his one uncovered eye. "I understand you are in mourning and how urgent this is for you, but it takes time – even with the greatest of soldiers. The most I can do is get Natasha back within three months. Rogers and Barton will be a bit longer – is there any way you can wait for them?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla looked up at him, rubbing her arm. "I don't seem to have a choice…" Her shoulders slumped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury looked at the distressed girl in front of him. Her appearance looked weary and he knew that the death of her aunt took a great toll – dark circles hung just under her gaze, and the light he once saw in her grey eyes seemed gone now. She looked thinner than before, and her lips were slightly chapped – probably from drinking and the alcohol dehydrating her so much. Fury inwardly sighed, hating that he grew a small soft spot for Valla Pezzini, like he had Natasha. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe did owe her a slight favor though from the first time they met. She saved a bunch of agents and him in S.H.I.E.L.D's desert base from Loki's destruction. She agreed to help him stop Loki, so long as he helped her get her aunt back from him. She kept her end of the bargain, but him… he couldn't. He felt the blame upon his shoulders sometimes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Sighing outwardly, he leaned back, hands still folded in front of him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but then a thought popped in his head. He almost completely dismissed what he was going to ask of her and thinking about it further, he thought of an idea. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""I still haven't gotten to the part of what I wanted to mention to you – if you feel up to hearing it, of course."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla's gaze was directed at the table. She was in a trance of some sort, looking like all hope was lost. "What do you have in mind, Fury…?" She asked solemnly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""In order to become a full agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, you have do an initial mission – every agent must do it and complete it at it's fullest. I have delayed talking with you since I wanted you to have a full recovery – emotionally and mentally. That is why your status on your profile says what it says - so don't take it personal. Since you came to me so eagerly, I might as well try to hand you your first mission. I wanted to have you assimilated into this organization as soon as possible, so the mission I have for you is easy… but thinking about it, it might be more beneficial than you think… what if I told you I have someone who could …potentially…train you, and have them close to home?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla seemed absentminded as he explained the mission, but her head popped up immediately at the question, a slight burst of hope in her eyes. "I would say I'm interested?" She responded back. Fury tapped his fingers thinking. Valla felt hope rise from the bottom of her stomach and through her despair for once since Danielle's death. "Who are they and when can I start?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Not so fast. This won't be as easy as you might think. He's not exactly one of us… He's been under our watch for a while and we've got some information - basic information - but he could be the one to help you." Fury somehow pulled out a remote from his trench coat and pointed it at the screen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""Spill the deets em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"capitaine/em," Valla felt a fire burn inside of her – there was still hope left. She swiveled the chair she was in towards the screen on the wall to her right and his left. She felt a lot better now that there was some good news. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"The picture changed to a news clipping with a big bold headline atop of the article picture: strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"THE DEVIL OF HELL'S KITCHEN/strong, it read. The picture was blurry, taken from a security camera, and showing a male figure dressed all in black, including the mask. "Oh, so that's what's been going since I left… No wonder there is more petty crime than usual… Although, it seems like black is the new uniform – Steve better catch up on his fashion trends," Valla remarked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""What can we say, black is a slimming colour." Valla let out a chuckle at Fury's comment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""The figure in the picture is the new super we've been tracking in NYC – besides Jessica Jones. His real name is Matthew Murdock – age 30 – height 5'11" – lives right in your area of Hell's Kitchen… District Attorney at his own business 'Nelson and Murdock: Attorney's at Law.' They've only started recently, but he took down a big kingpin in Hell's Kitchen – both as a super and by law. In the aftermath of Fisk, he was called Daredevil and it stuck favourably." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury hit a button and the screen changed to two pictures of a young male and young pretty female. "He has two co-workers: Franklin P. Nelson – on the right - and Karen Page – on the left. Nelson was his college mate - now partner in law – and Karen was their first client, and now receptionist. You don't need to worry about them – they are ordinary citizens."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla nodded eagerly, wanting to gather as much information as possible. Fury clicked a button on the remote again and a profile, much like hers, was displayed on the next slide of Matthew Murdock. Most of his profile contained photocopied clippings of public newspapers, and other information S.H.I.E.L.D had gathered of Daredevil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""According to what we dug up in public records, he was hit by a truck with radioactive chemicals while trying to save an elderly man when he was nine years old. He lost his sight, but not his other senses. The other senses heightened…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla interrupted: "So how did he become the king of darkness?" Fury gave her a stern look and she put up her hands in apology, "Sorry – continue…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""When his father died, he was taken by a master ninja, who was also blind. He trained him for a while, but up and left before Murdock could finish his training. So… he grew up and ended up training himself in martial arts, becoming one hell of a fighter - pun intended. He has his attorney job by day, and goes out at night to fight crime. No one knows he is Daredevil either from what we gathered."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""So, how would I go about getting him to say yes to me? I can't just walk up to him, bat my eyelashes and say 'Hey! I'm Valla, another super and wielder of the Witchblade– I need help training, will you be my master please? I know you're not really that blind!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury turned to Valla with a serious look on his face, "You might have to-" Valla groaned and put her thumb nail to her mouth as she bit it in thought, 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"God, I could use whiskey right about now to think…' /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""We haven't contacted him – he is just under observation for now. He's cleaning up the local crime pretty good, but we don't really know anything completely about his skill or future intentions. That's where you come in." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury slowly leaned in and stared at her. She turned her gaze to his, puzzled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""I could do that… but what more can I get from him? You've already told me a lot and that he fights crime for a living, literally. He might not even have future intentions but be the good guy…. Second, from what you just said last, no one knows of his identity. Me going up to him and bringing up that I know who he is… that'll set some alarms off in his head. He might come after me and assume I might be working with Fisk or anyone else who might want him dead…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury looked at her for a couple seconds, and then leaned back in his chair. He folded his hands together again, and brought them up to his face. He was thinking. Valla kept talking, "I mean… I could pretend to be a client and ask for sessions on how to protect myself from bad guys… but that wouldn't make sense since they're lawyers… and it would maybe hint that I know about his alter ego…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""I agree that it will be difficult, but since we've been surveying him, there's been something else. We have seen movement from Fisk's men that we picked up on. Not all of them were convicted and Fisk had a love interest that got away too… She might be seeking revenge - or… there could be a new player on the field that Fisk appointed in his absence. He might be needing a new friend to help him protect the people he cares for."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"The last comment struck Valla's heart with a pinch. Somehow she felt Fury had made sure to make that comment so it could trigger her to saying 'yes.' In a way, it was working because her knowing that someone could lose a loved one, and she could possibly prevent it… She felt her hand tighten on her thigh and without a second thought, the answer was clear in her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury closed his eyes and sat in silence for a few moments before he heaved himself up and walked to the middle of the table. He leaned over a chair and picked up a manila file. He kind of waved it in front of him as Valla peered at him in curiosity./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""What's that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"He looked at her, "All the information for this mission. Mind you I'm going to have it updated based off of this discussion. Are you up for it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla looked at the manila folder and then her gaze went to the ugly gauntlet on her wrist. The red jewel – the eye of the Witchblade – pulsated. It was alive and she could feel the energy of it, as it seemed to urge her to do the mission. The possibility of fighting seemed to please the entity and Valla felt scared for a moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""This mission can be done at any point and time Pezzini… for you? I don't think you have that luxury. Danger is never too far from around the corner – remember that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Valla's eyes lingered one more time on the folder before she sighed and stood up from her chair. She walked over to her bag and picked it up before walking towards the door she came through. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Her hand grabbed the long, smooth handle, but it then lingered there. Sighing, she turned to Fury and gave a deadpan, serious look. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;""I accept the mission Fury..." pause… "I couldn't save Danielle, but I sure as hell won't let anyone lose their loved ones if I have something to do about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Fury didn't say anything as he watched Valla open the door and leave./span /p 


End file.
